


The Last Supper

by okemmelie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, FOUND FAMILY AS WELL, Friendship, Poetry, actually scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: A hero, an angel, a warrior, a scholar, an artist, a prodigy, a musician, a librarian and a coward sit down for a secondary lighter evening meal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> no i am not a poet, yes i love my friends <3 it's the twenty fifth of december here which means three months which means im posting cringe

there once was a hero, all covered in battle scars

they fought and they fought and they fought

for their friends, for themselves, for what they believed was right

they once joined a circus and decided to make it their home

but the clowns lit a fire and planted the match in their hand

all that was left was ashes and burns

the hero broken and forced to carry the blame

and while the clowns made a cult and begged for an audience

the hero a kingdom built

there once was an angel, surrounded by heavenly glow

a healer by heart with morals as tall as the sky

she fought by the side of a prince who had yet to collect their crown

and fell from the heavens for her compassion and loyalty

but she picked up the pieces that didn’t quite fit anymore

the puzzle she made was not quite the same

but the picture was beautiful, just like her soul

there once was a warrior, unwilling to give up on her beliefs

her blade was feared and she drew it only around those unwilling to face it

but her blade was beautiful and she called it the truth

there once was a warrior caught in an unexpected war

she drew her blade, ready to fight off the storm

disguises were dropped and friends became foes

and once the dust settled, all that was left was her

and the friends she chose not to let go

there once was a scholar, known for their writing and words

they found a place among supposed friends

who praised them for their talents and forgot to look at the rest

and once these “friends” showed their faces

and demanded applause for their crimes

they’d forgotten the scholar was a person

and found themselves surprised when they got cut on their words

there once was an artist, who painted a sky so blue

their touch was soft, their warm presence felt with few words

and sunflowers grew in her hair

a battle unfolded before her eyes

and her allies forgot she was more than her kindness and art

one can hope that now that the dust has settled

they’ve found a place to call home

her friends sees her colors

the blue, the yellow, the pink

and the black and the red too

and they’re loved in every single shade

there once was a prodigy, who dabbled in sportsmanship and art

she performed and she conquered, she always impressed

“she’s so young,” they would say

they’d clap, then look away

she’d bring home another victory, she’d create something new

“she’s so young,” they would say

they’d clap, then look away

there once was a musician, brought in to perform for the court

but once he got playing, the council got up

they each grabbed a hammer and started to smash at the walls

the walls started crumbling and a jester grabbed the musician by the neck

instead of a council, the musician found a home

and all that was left in the rubble was a council of ghosts

there once was a librarian, who loved with both heart and soul

her library was never empty, never quiet, always full of life

and that fact remained true even on days she was alone

she had books full of memories and a heart full of song

sometimes her friends would come in with tears in their eyes

and she’d pull out a book with illustrations and words to make them smile

she was as fierce as she was kind

and she was loved, she was loved

there once was a coward, afraid to stand up for themself

they sat down for supper at a table with those they called friends

poison was poured in their wine and they were told to drink, to obey

so they put the glass to their lips

they knew it was wrong and they didn’t want to die

but they had an unhealthy desire to be liked

they didn’t sit for long, however

they never drank the wine

because they remembered their friends, their real ones

and they decided this supper wouldn’t be their last

they’d spent their last supper with the people they loved

the people they cared about

and they decided that day, that’d they’d stand up for them

today, tomorrow

until the end


End file.
